The present invention relates to a thermocromatic device for monitoring body temperature. Such a device incorporates a thermocromatic ink developed to indicate, by changing color, a point where a preset temperature has been reached. Thermocromatic inks are nanoencapsulated and are extremely accurate. They also provide an efficient and inexpensive means to monitor body temperature.
Such devices have a number of uses. For example, a thermocromatic device incorporating a thermocromatic ink that changes temperature in a range of from 99° F. to 101° F. can be used to predict the point where a human's body core temperature has begun to reach a dangerous level. Upon noting a change in color of the thermocromatic device, the individual wearing the device may be removed from ongoing physical activity before suffering from heat stroke. This benefits athletes, hikers, those in the military and anyone in an environment creating risk of hyperthermia or hypothermia.
The thermocromatic devices are also useful for many other applications including but not limited to monitoring temperature to determine when a woman is ovulating, monitoring temperature to determine when another animal such as a horse is ovulating, determining when an animal such as a racehorse is in danger of overheating and undergoing heat exhaustion/heat stress, or even as a thermographic device. Such thermographic devices are useful as an aid (a) in diagnosing long term pain, deep vein thrombosis and conditions that affect peripheral circulation as well as (b) in the detection of tumors.